Ready Aim Fire
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Set during the fighting of Alicante. Isabelle and Simon meet on the battle field. How does he fell about her sneaking into the war? Takes place before she tracks down Jace. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Based on the song by Imagine Dragons


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, all rights to Casandra Clare**

**Hi everyone! Fanfic request from tumblr. I'm always open for requests and will try to get them to you as soon as I can. Weekdays will always be a little hectic for me. I hope you enjoy!**

Dust gathered around Simon. Chaos was everywhere and death hung over them like a heavy blanket. Off to his right he saw a blonde shadowhunter mercilessly strike down a demon and on his left he saw a demon do the same to a black-haired shadowhunter. He couldn't see their faces, the faces of the warriors, the fighters, the dead. Even if he could, he knew none of them. They were not brother in arms. There was supposed to be bitterness between them, yet here they were, fighting against the same enemy. The blood lust glowed red in the falling darkness.

In the corner of his eye, Simon saw the flash of a whip. His heart stopped, or at least it would have if it were still beating. He recognized that whip. It was Isabelle's whip, but she shouldn't be here. She should be with Aline, watching over the children. As he approached the black-haired girl, she turned and he could see that it definitely was Isabelle who was yielding the weapon. Now Simon knew why Isabelle had seemed so calm before when she was left behind from the fight. She wasn't angry because she planned on sneaking in anyway. He picked up his pace, setting out in a dead sprint and narrowly avoiding a scaled demon.

"Isabelle!" he called out, pure fear entering him. The mark would protect him, but there she stood completely vulnerable to death. He poured on the speed as he saw a demon make its way toward her. He screamed again, begging that she would notice.

At the very last second, she turned around and caught sight of them demon. Never did fear plague her face. With cold, hard determination she lashed out with her whip, striking the creature across its face. It let out a howl as it began to circle around her. With the strength he could have only managed as a vampire, he plowed into the monstrosity. In a matter of seconds, the demon was dead.

"I'm capable of killing a demon on my own you know," she snapped, annoyed at the thought that anyone would think she need help.

Simon ignored her, shouting, "What are you doing here! You should be back with Aline where it's safe. I don't have a choice, I have to fight. You, on the other hand can protect yourself!"

"I'd rather die than cower behind others. I hate Valentine more than anyone here and I'll be damned if I stay behind," she snarled in response, the death of Max still weighing heavily upon her.

Before Simon could answer a shadow jumped out of nowhere, heading straight for Isabelle. Once again Simon hurled himself at the beast effectively stopping it from killing Isabelle. "Look out," came a muffled cry as the two rolled several feet. Another demon came into view forcing Isabelle back into a wall with no space to fight in. The demon towered over her as Simon struggled to kill the other.

The two duels continued on before Simon eventually tore out the throat of his demon. Isabelle, who had been able to blind the demon with her whip, was flung against the wall as it growled in rage.

"Isabelle!" Simon once again screamed. Panic and anger filled him with the strength he needed as he quickly beat down the demon. "Was that worth it? You almost died! And for what? Revenge? This is no different from when you kill demons on your hunt. They're minions of Valentine. Close your eyes and think. Where is the glory in risking the life you almost lost for these worthless monsters? We could lose it all today and I don't want to lose you. I almost did, please don't throw yourself away."

"Do you not see the ground rotting and soaked in blood? Shadowhunters everywhere are locked in combat fighting for their lives. Yes, Valentine took my little brother away from me," Isabelle choked down a sob, "but I know almost every face around her. These are my brothers and sisters, Simon. I'm fighting for a lot more."

"I'm sorry, Iz. I just want to see you come out of this alive," he spoke softly, barely audible over the roar of the fighting. With that he pulled her in and crashed his lips to hers. Isabelle could taste the desperation in his kiss, every single emotion and fear sealed in that kiss. He pulled back too soon and pressed his forehead to hers. "Be careful," he moaned, knowing that Isabelle would rather go down fighting with her family than watch helplessly from afar.

They turned their backs to each other and began to fight.

**I hope that was an enjoyable use of your time. Please review and tell me! I always love to hear comments. Once again, always open to requests. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
